ANSWERS
by One Chosen One
Summary: Welcome to ANSWERS! This is a spin-off story about The Rise of Kin. Please leave reviews, as I will answer all questions left in the reviews of both ANSWERS and The Rise of Kin. ARIGATO!
1. Welcome to ANSWERS

Welcome to ANSWERS! It is a spin-off story for The Rise of Kin. Please leave reviews if you want to know any questions about the series. ARIGARO!


	2. Chapter 1- Lily and Oeb,The Exceeden War

This is ANSWERS Chapter 1. This is a story about Oeb and Lily, and the past of Exceed kind.

**"Long ago in the world called Edolas there were many species of Exceeds. The Neko or Normal Exceeds were led by Queen Nya (Queen before Queen Shagotte). The other Exceed species were Hyo (Leopard Exceeds), Raion (Lion Exceeds), Tora (Tiger Exceeds), Jaga (Jaguar Exceeds), and Mikkusu (Mixed Exceeds)."**

** "The Hyo were led by King Beo, the Raion by King Sutu, the Tora by King Cop, the Jaga by King Giong, and the Mikkusu by Queen Pha."**

** "Out of all the species of Exceeds the Mikkusu were the strongest, and they controlled all of Edolas. All the other Exceed species' rulers were called division leaders. Queen Pha split her kingdom into six different divisions. They were Extalia (Neko), Watered Islands (Jaga), Mountain Lands (Raion), Plain Lands (Tora), Caveria (Hyo), and Royal Division (Mikkusu)."**

** "A portal opened up to a land called Roi, and disaster struck. The Raion, Tora, Jaga, and the Mikkusu (Except for Queen Pha) were sucked into the portal. Queen Pha wanted to give her powers to Queen Nya, but King Beo wouldn't allow it. He declared war on Queen Pha and the Neko Exceeds."**

** "It was called The Exceeden War. At the time the Neko Exceeds were the weakest, but had the highest population. Many Neko Exceeds were like Lily as they were large and strong. The Hyo were far stronger than the Neko Exceeds, but far less in number."**

** "Although Queen Pha's power would easily defeat the Hyo, she suddenly disappeared. Her disappearance made the end of the war unpredictable."**

** "King Beo split his army into divisions. Out of all the divisions in Beo's army the Beo Division (Named after the king himself) was the strongest. It was led by Captain Oeb."**

** "Queen Nya also split her army into divisions. Her strongest division was the Pha Division, which was the division Pantherlily was in. It was led by Captain Conmeo. Conmeo was the strongest Exceed in existence, except for the elite Mikkusu and Queen Pha.:**

** "At the time Lily had a lover. His lover became pregnant (She was going to lay an egg) during the middle of the war." **

"**The Hyo attacked Extalia. The war was expected to end, but the Pha Division pushed them back. Then the Neko Exceeds began their counter attack, eventually conquering all of Edolas except for Caveria, land of the Hyo. The Pha Division conquered all of Caveria except for its capital named Caverius."**

"**The last two battles of the war were called the Battle of the Dead and the Battle of Exceeden." **

"**Lily's lover was near the Caverius border helping Lily with the war effort. It was just her and Lily, and they were attacked by the Beo Division."**

"**Sadly during the attack Lily's lover and unborn child had died (Lily's lover had not yet laid the egg) before his very eyes by the hand of Captain Oeb. Lily was in shock. This was the start of the Battle of the Dead. Along with Lily's lover and unborn child, almost every Neko Exceed warrior was killed. The survivors included Captain Conmeo, Lily, and four other Neko Exceed warriors."**

"**The six last warriors of the Pha Division and all of Neko Exceed kind attacked Caverius in the last battle of the Exceeden War. It was named after the war itself, and was called the Battle of Exceeden."**

**General POV**

Lily felt a deep hatred for Captain Oeb. He had killed his lover and unborn child. Lily was with his close friend and leader Captain Conmeo and four other exceed warriors he did not know.

They had just begun charging the entirety of the Hyo's surviving army which included its three strongest divisions, the Beo Backup Division, the Beo Minor Division, and the Beo Division.

Lily started slashing his sword, killing Hyos left and right. Bloodlust and rage consumed him. Lily felt swords slashing his skin, but ignored all the pain his rage making him seemingly invincible.

Lily saw one of the other Neko Exceed warriors fall to the ground. Soon three more fell. Lily's rage became stronger. Soon most of the Hyo's remaining three divisions were falling apart.

The Beo Backup Division's and the Beo Minor Division's captains died by Lily's sword.

Soon only Captain Oeb and a handful of the Beo Division remained. Lily and Captain Conmeo were beating all odds. They were defeating the Hyo alone.

Lily came face to face with Captain Oeb. He felt rage surge through him. Oeb laughed menacingly and Lily shouted "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MURDERED HER! YOU MURDERED MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE!"

A red spot appeared in each of Oeb's black spots. He laughed again and said "SO! A Neko Exceed thinks he can beat me. Well Lily of the Pha Division, TIME TO DIE!"

Lily and Oeb clashed with their sword and spear. Lily was ultimately losing the battle. Oeb had him on the ground, and Oeb's spear head began to glow red.

Oeb stood back and shouted "FULL-POWERED HYO'S RED ANNIHILATION!" Oeb launched a large red blast from his spear head. Lily thought it was the end for him.

Once the attack was launched it hit someone, but it didn't hit Lily.

Instead Captain Conmeo stood in front of Lily the blast enveloping him. His body became covered in red cracks, and the cracks were growing.

Conmeo was in his weakest form, so the blast would definitely kill him. Conmeo looked at Lily and smiled.

Conmeo said "Lily, your life is not over. I have lived for many years, and my time is here. Just remember don't live in the darkness. Live a life of love and happiness. Let go of your bloodlust, but hold onto your rage. Your feelings make you strong. Never forget that. Live Lily, LIVE! FIGHT FOR YOUR FEELINGS! BEAT OEB! Never forget! Never forget. Never forget, my friend." Conmeo's body shattered into pieces, and not even blood could be seen in his remains.

Tears ran down Lily's face. He looked at Oeb with rage, but no longer with pure bloodlust. Lily was fighting for his lover, his child, his captain, his division, his species, all Exceed species, and himself.

A white and gray aura surrounded Lily. Oeb looked at him with shock and said "WHAT! That's impossible! Both the lost gray and even more rare and lost white exceed magic."

A white vortex began to shape in the sky. Lily punched Oeb under his jaw and shouted "EXCEED LOST WHITE MAGIC, VORTEX PUNCH!" Oeb was launched into the white vortex, and the vortex exploded.

Lily said "It's finally over. NEVER FORGET!"

"**The Exceeden War had finally ended. Lily became a hero throughout the land. He was the only surviving Neko Exceed warrior left."**

"**One day years later humans came, and mistreated exceeds. Queen Nya disappeared, and Lily was far away training. Eventually Queen Shagotte took the throne, and Exceeds became superior. Lily returned from training, and had been filled in on what he missed. Lily disliked his old friend Shagotte's lie about power."**

"**One day Lily was kicked out of Extalia for saving Prince Jellal, and taking him to Extalia. Later he met Gajeel of Fairy Tail, and betrayed his army. Then he went to Earth-Land with Gajeel and joined Fairy Tail."**

** "Years later, as a member of Fairy Tail, he stands before an old enemy. The murderer of his lover, captain/closest friend, and his unborn child. He stood face to face with Oeb, and Lily had a gray aura, the lost exceed gray magic. Oeb now part of the Ruenim Squad and Lily now part of Fairy Tail. WHO WILL WIN!"**

**ARIGATO!**

**Arigato for reading. I hope you like The Rise of Kin, and this first side-story of ANSWERS. Please review and leave suggestions. Once again, ARIGATO!**


End file.
